This invention relates to an engine mounting arrangement and drive mechanism for small snowmobiles.
Recently it has been proposed to provide a small, light weight snowmobile that will have greater utility and maneuverability. Such small snowmobiles are designed to be operated primarily by a single rider and may be powered by an engine embodying a scooter type of transmission as is normally used for powering a motor scooter. In order for such a vehicle to suit its intended purpose, the vehicle should have a light weight.
Previously proposed light weight snowmobiles have employed a combined body frame arrangement made up of stamped and welded steel plates. Such arrangements, however, do have high weight and the cost of stamping and welding the steel plates can add significantly to the overall cost of the vehicle. On the other hand, if a light weight tubular frame is employed, the frame must be relatively complex in order to provide adequate strength and, furthermore, the open construction of such frames may place the engine and transmission in a location and with an exposure so that snow might adversely effect the mechanical components of the snowmobile.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved, light weight yet rigid snowmobile.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a light weight, strong and adequately protected snowmobile and drive arrangement for such a vehicle.
In connection with achieving the aforedescribed results, it is desirable to employ the engine and transmission as a structural member for the snowmobile. However, if the engine and transmission assembly is rigidly attached to the frame and body of the snowmobile, vibrations may be transmitted to the rider and other structure of the snowmobile that could adversely effect performance and the desirability of the vehicle.
It is, therefore, a still further object of this invention to provide an improved arrangement for suspending a powering engine in the frame of a vehicle.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved suspension arrangement for the engine transmission assembly of a snowmobile wherein high strength can be achieved and yet vibrations are effectively dampened.